El niño de los globos
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: Una fría noche, un pequeño vendedor de globos se encuentra con un monstruo. [One-shot]


_Five nights at Freddy's y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. Dedicado como siempre a mi hermano, quién me llevó por el camino de los asesinos morados y los robots vengativos, y quien resuelve mis dudas técnicas sobre el juego y demás. ¡Muchas gracias!_

 _Advertencia: Me tomé muchas libertades tanto creativas como cronológicas con esta historia, por lo que si eres demasiado purista con la saga, no la leas. Aclaraciones al final. ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

El niño dejó salir un suspiro antes de juntar sus manos en un intento de calentarse, con cuidado de que no se le escapase alguno de los dos globos que llevaba consigo. Aquella noche estaba nevando, pero el menor no traía puesto suéter o algo que pudiese cubrirlo, por lo que apresuró el paso. Los globos flotaron tras él.

Había salido de su casa muy temprano, con los ronquidos de su padre y las órdenes de su madre taladrándole los oídos:

" _No vuelvas hasta que los vendas todos" ,_ fue lo dicho por ella antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara. El niño, tan acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato, no hizo más que encogerse de hombros y sujetar con fuerza los cordones unidos a los globos, su único medio de subsistencia. Tal vez si fuera otro chiquillo aquellos objetos le provocarían una emoción especial, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a ellos que le resultaban indiferentes, incluso odiosos.

Su estómago rugió, exigiéndole alimento. No había comido desde que salió de su casa, por lo que ahora el hambre era más insoportable que el frío… Sin embargo no podía llegar a casa así nada más: Volver sin dinero equivaldría a una buena tunda por parte de sus progenitores, y terminarían sacándolo de esa pocilga que llamaba hogar. Inconscientemente, el chico hipó ante tan desalentadora perspectiva.

A su alrededor las personas se movían apresuradas, concentradas únicamente en sí mismas como para ponerle atención al pobre chiquillo que, con los zapatos rotos que hacían más lento su caminar, los esquivaba como podía. Hubo una persona que chocó contra un globo y dejó salir un improperio, por lo que el niño se limitó a disculparse y seguir su camino. Nadie ahí le compraría un globo, no podía entonces perder el tiempo.

Continuó caminando por las calles de la ciudad, con los postes de luz y los escaparates de las tiendas alumbrando su camino. La nieve caía lentamente, en copos pequeñísimos que se le quedaban pegados en el cabello, cubierto nada más por una vieja boina. Cerca de él unos chiquillos alzaron el rostro al cielo y abrieron la boca para saborear la nieve como si fuera un delicioso helado. El niño de los globos rodó los ojos, pensando en lo que haría de no conseguir dinero. ¿Y si robaba una billetera? No es algo que no hubiese hecho antes, sin embargo sus zapatos no lo dejarían correr a gusto y terminaría capturado. Luego lo juzgarían por ladrón y lo meterían a un reformatorio… ¡Horror! Si en casa se la pasaba mal seguramente ahí se la pasaría peor, teniendo que soportar los maltratos de niños mayores que él. Era preferible seguir como estaba.

Unos ruidos extraños en un local le sacaron de sus sombríos pensamientos. Las luces de aquel establecimiento brillaban a través de un amplio ventanal con mayor fuerza que las de los otros, y no pudo evitar detenerse ante este, curioso. Lo que sus ojillos contemplaron lo dejó atónito: Adentro del lugar habían tres animales robóticos dando un pequeño concierto ante un grupo de niños que los contemplaban con fascinación. Eran un oso, un conejo y una pollita, que se movían torpemente para fingir que bailaban al son de la música. Era tan divertido que los chicos se apretaban el vientre en un afán de controlar, inútilmente, sus risas. El niño de los globos también rió.

Los robots continuaron con su espectáculo, entreteniendo a los presentes. El niño de los globos quiso entrar, pero se detuvo a tiempo. ¿Cómo pensaba que podría hacerlo? Seguramente terminaría sacado a patadas del local, ya fuera por los vigilantes, los padres de los niños o por los mismos chiquillos. Todos ahí lucían de buena familia, limpios y con ropa cara…Nada debía hacer ahí. Sin contar que necesitaba vender los globos…Fue entonces que lo vio.

No sabía cómo es que llegó tan cerca de él sin que se hubiera dado cuenta. Un hombre alto, vestido completamente de morado y que al igual que el chiquillo, no despegaba la vista de los niños del local. Sonreía de una manera extraña, como una mueca.

—Es genial, ¿no? Este restaurante es el mejor lugar del mundo —dijo el hombre, sin voltear todavía a ver al chico —.Hacer fiestas privadas aquí es bastante caro…

El niño de los globos frunció el ceño. No era algo de lo que no se hubiese percatado. Sin embargo, el tipo siguió hablando.

—El del cumpleaños es el de allá, el de amarillo. Míralo nada más, no puede con tanta alegría…—continuó. Su voz sonaba rara, como sarcástica o burlona. Sin embargo el menor vio hacia donde el otro indicaba: Un niño aparentemente de su edad que aplaudía entusiasmado ante cada monería de los robots.

— ¿Sabes? Los niños me dan mucha, muchísima envidia. Los hace felices cualquier cosa, por muy estúpida que sea —siguió el tipo de morado. El niño de los globos estuvo a punto de negar con la cabeza para decirle que no, no todos los niños eran como aquellos, y él era la prueba viviente de ello — ¿Y a ti? ¿Qué te hace feliz? —preguntó el mayor, tomando por sorpresa al chico. Él lo miró y comprobó que la vista del hombre estaba ahora sobre él, mirándole como un depredador acosando a su presa. Instintivamente tragó saliva y quiso salir corriendo, volver a su casa independientemente de no haber vendido los globos, pero no lo hizo, y tampoco contestó. El hombre no pareció ofendido por su silencio, tan sólo esbozó una sonrisa.

—Déjame adivinar. Lo que más te haría feliz en este momento es llegar a tu casa a cenar…Aunque probablemente no haya cena alguna, ¿acerté?

El chiquillo entreabrió los labios, sin saber qué decir. Dio un paso atrás, pero el otro negó con la cabeza.

—No, escúchame. Te entiendo…Te entiendo perfectamente. Tu vida no es fácil, nunca lo ha sido…Sólo mírate. Tienes los zapatos rotos, no llevas suéter a pesar de que la nieve está cayendo cada vez más fuerte, y esos globos…Los estás vendiendo, ¿no? ¿Qué tus padres no son lo suficientemente responsables como para trabajar ellos mismos? ¿Acaso no desearías estar allí dentro, divertido y calientito?

El niño de los globos ahogó un sollozo. Sí, lo que el otro decía era totalmente cierto, la pura verdad…Siempre había sido así. No recordaba que sus padres le hubiesen tratado bien, únicamente existían gritos y maldiciones en aquella casa. Él no quería ser para siempre el niño de los globos, quería estar en la pizzería con los otros chicos, divirtiéndose y pasándosela bien… Con zapatos de buena calidad, ropa bonita y muchos, muchos juguetes…

El hombre de morado pareció enternecido. Se inclinó, acuclillándose para estar a la altura del más pequeño y mirarlo fijamente. Sus ojos brillaban de una forma especial, e introdujo la mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Lo deseas, ¿no es así? Entonces haré algo por ti. Te daré un regalo que te encantará y que te hará olvidar todos tus problemas…Sólo cierra los ojos. Cuando los abras, todos tus deseos se harán realidad. Confía en mí.

El hombre se inclinó para abrazarlo. El niño parpadeó perplejo…Nunca en su vida lo habían abrazado, ni siquiera sus padres.

—Déjame darte el mejor regalo de todos.

De la boca del niño de los globos no emergió sonido alguno, a pesar de que la abrió completamente. Sintió como el cuchillo se abrió paso en sus entrañas, un dolor punzante que fue aumentando conforme la hoja entraba y volvía a salir de forma rápida. Un hilito de sangre se escurrió hasta el suelo, donde formó un charco que creció poco a poco. Restos de carne se desprendieron de su pequeño cuerpo ante cada arremetida, y ahora sí no pudo reprimir las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos.

Soltó el cordón que sujetaba los globos, mismos que se fueron elevando hacia el cielo con toda libertad. Un grito proveniente de una voz femenina provocó que el hombre de morado detuviera su ataque, sacando bruscamente el arma del cuerpecito del chiquillo.

—Ahora ya no tienes frío, ¿verdad? —preguntó, y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada antes de levantarse y salir corriendo. El cuerpo del niño de los globos cayó a la calle boca abajo, haciendo que la nieve se tiñese del color de su sangre.

Él no quería ser para siempre el niño de los globos, quería estar en la pizzería con los otros chicos, divirtiéndose y pasándosela bien… Con zapatos de buena calidad, ropa bonita y muchos, muchos juguetes…

* * *

 _Vuelvo con otro fanfic de FNaF. No sé que tiene Purple Guy que me fascina y prácticamente me obliga a escribir sobre él. Maldito (?)_

 _Ahora, sobre la historia. Todxs sabemos que hubo un niño al que él asesinó justamente afuera de la pizzería (aunque bueno, en aquel entonces no era todavía la pizzería, sino un restaurante familiar), ¿verdad? Para los que estén al tanto de las múltiples teorías, se debate si ese niño era Marionette o Balloon Boy, aunque también muchxs piensan que BB es nada más un robot sin sentimientos y que no está poseído por el alma de ningún niño…y puede que tengan razón. Sin embargo, decidí que BB fuese el pequeño asesinado frente a la pizzería. Un niño pobre que vendía globos en una fría noche y cuya vida terminó por la intervención de un asesino en serie. Muy feo, ¿no? En fin._

 _Disculpen que siempre me tomo libertades innecesarias para estas historias, pero bueno, espero que valgan la pena, que les haya gustado y dejen comentarios. Muchas gracias por leer y que tengan un excelente día._


End file.
